Stranger to a new land
by longhornfan22
Summary: what will the new guy as he is thrown into a fimilear city who will he meet. i suck at summaries


Stranger to a new land

_I woke up to a new house and a new world. I tried to stand but soon fell flat on my face on the wood ground walking was a slight challenge, it felt like I was walking on ice slipping sliding in different ways I looked at my hand and realized I didn't have one ok what's going on this is so weird I felt as if I was dreaming "_**yeah that's it you're just dreaming I bet it I just close my eyes I'll be a human again"**

_I made it to the bathroom I looked for a light switch I flicked it "OW I'm blind" my vision returned slowly I stared in the mirror I had a looking grew color with blue strand in my mane I looked at my flank a hailstone that means I said I flapped my wings I just learned I had they came out perfect I had cyan blue fur and piercing blue eyes like an ocean _

_I nudged the door close with a slam "hey wait a sec" I just realized I can walk without falling, slipping, or crashing into the ground I jumped up and held my breath I released it when I realized my hooves were leaving the ground I opened my eyes and realized I was 5 feet off the ground. I flew out the door _

_The new world was alive and bright "What is this place" I said taking in everything all the sounds the sights the amazing smell of apples I walked up to the cart my stomach growled as I could smell the freshly cooked everything "um hi" I said trying to get her attention "oh well howdy doo what can I get you" she said happily "I'll take an apple fritter" "that'll be 6 bits please" I put the money on the cart and galloped away happily eating _

_I took off running then flying I noticed what looked like a small challenge course like flying through hoops and stuff like that_

_I zipped through the first one with intense speed nocking another Pegasus into a tree "HEY"! I felt something zip to my right it was a Pegasus pony again except she looked like she just ate a lemon had a sour look on her face she got right up in my face we butted foreheads _

"_Next time stay out of my way" she said bitterly _

"_What's going to happen if I don't" she backed up then quickly turned and bucked my face_

_I flew into her we were having an all-out brawl in the air she pushed I shoved back we bounced off the ground with a lot of force I was on bottom it nocked my breath out of me we landed on an apple basket apples were scattered everywhere a mad yellow pony was coming our way _

_The cyan pony flew off in a hurry I turned to see 2 emerald eyes staring at me with great anger "WHAT IN THE HAY WERE YALL DOING" "we got in a fight and here we are" I turned noticing the other one was gone she continued to chew me out I wasn't paying attention I was memorized at how the Pegasus I ran into earlier could move so fluently through the air "this going to any longer I got to practice" "it's ALWAYS practicing with you rainbow dash. "WHO'S RAINBOW DASH IM HAILSTONE" the yellow one kind of back up a few steps and then I noticed she was blushing "OH IM SO SORRY I WAS YELLING AT YOU" "its ok now is that the one you're talking about" pointing to a cloud that was weighed down a little as rainbow softly landed on it then laid down and shut her eyes "oh my bad I'm applejack nice to meet ya" "likewise so um you mind showing me around I haven't got a clue where everything is" i said with a smile "of course i would sugar-cube" we walked around what seemed like hours "hey what's up there" "oh that city of clouds its Cloudsdale where Pegasus like you live". Without any notice I flew up there to see what they had_

_I was in awe by the site of it the kind of castle like house I nocked, out came rainbow dash _

"_Hey what's up do I know you" she said confused_

"_Oh yeah I'm hailstone we really got with a bad start a couple hours ago "come on in the house is warm" she said I noticed the house wasn't neat but hey what can you do I did a front flip and landing on the cloud couch I stretched out she sat on my legs I didn't mind she was surprisingly light I closed my eyes and tricked dash into thinking I'm asleep "ok um you know that butterfly feeling you get when you touch someone you like I didn't acknowledge it well I get that feeling when we're fighting bickering like foals would anyway I really really like you hailstone and I don't want to make anything awkward than it already is" I whispered so she couldn't hear I like you to _

"_hey man get up already" "huh what I'm up, actually I think I'd be hitting the sky it's been nice talking to you" "hey wait all those embarrassing things I told you and you were awake" "eeyup" the now very sad Pegasus she flew next to me "MY LIFE IS RUINED" she said her voice cracking I laughed and she hit me "Oww what was that f" I was caught off by the Pegasus flying over and nocking me into the floor and we were kissing we sat on the couch fumbling for words to say after that "well um that was unexpected" I said blushing "tell me about it I don't even remember why I did it actually, now tell me how much of that stuff you heard" I looked up noticed she was blushing "everything and don't worry I feel the same way about you"_

_Really" she said her voice squeaky_

_I smiled and said really really _

_Well that was interesting first fan-fiction story ever review are greatly appreciated bye yall _


End file.
